Electrospray is a method of applying thin film coatings in industrial applications. As the coating solution passes through a nozzle, the solution is subject to an electrical charge. The charged solution repels itself and, upon exiting the nozzle, disperses into small, highly charged droplets. While aerosolized, the solution rapidly looses solvent, due to the high surface volume, causing the base to increase in electrical charge.
Many polymeric materials do not form ions in solution. Electrospray thin film deposition of high concentrations of such polymer solutions often result in the deposition of rough films, or strongly three-dimensional films, probably caused by Van der Waals attractions or hydrophilic/hydrophobic interaction between single polymer strands. This phenomenon becomes especially noticeable if solutions of above certain polymer concentration are used. In order to fabricate smooth continuous films, the concentration needs to be kept low, which results in long deposition times. A method is needed in the art that provides for shorter deposition times and increased film quality.